Dangerous Teachings
by ThornManiaLilyCharliZorianna
Summary: The one person they give Zack Addy to teach is amazingly different from him... And very similar too. The only thing that could happen in response are some dangerous teachings. Gets better, trust me. Spans the entire series. Read & Review! Zack Addy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the first chapter to this story. It's short, but I'll get better. Trust me.**

**I do not own any Bones characters. Only Lily.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

Zack was mulling over a body when a laughing Dr. Brennan and Angela came in. A slender woman was walking next to them, laughing. Everyone stopped to stare at the girl. She was young, no more that perhaps twenty, hardly younger than himself. She was oddly dressed as well.

Her streaky, light-dark blonde hair was cut at her chin, rising to just under her ears in the back, and her bangs were dyed a vibrant green. Her ears were lined with studs, rising up to the tips of them, and large golden hoops swung down from the bottom ends. A large, antiquated key hung from a chain on her neck, looking very heavy. A long, silky tie-dye shirt reached half-way down her thigh, and under that was a set of striped tights, and knee-height, paint-splattered Converse high-tops. Her tan skin blended with her wild, playful green eyes.

They reached him.

"Zack," Dr. Brennan said, "This is Lillian Hunter. She will be your grad student."

The girl shook his hand firmly, large, colorful bangles clanking together on her wrists.

"Call me Lily."

He nodded and turned to the older Anthropologist, "Grad student, Dr. Brennan? But I only got a finished school a year ago."

"Exactly. Teaching another student is a logical way to help you learn more."

The two women left, Angela giving the girl a reassuring pat on the shoulder before vanishing.

Zack turned back to the girl, who was looking him over as well.

"I'm Dr. Zack Addy. I'm going to teach you."

"I got that. So, where do we start?"

"We start, by getting you a lab coat." He turned and headed off.

"Yes, sir." She mumbled before following after him, "This ought to be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter is here! REad and Review folks. It's a little slow, but she _is_ meeting some of the characters, so there.**

**I do not own any Bones characters...Though I really wish I did... :P**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Zack had given Lily a thorough tour of the lab, given her a lab coat, and had vanished. Now she sat at a desk, clicking her multi-colored nails on the steel, and humming some incoherent song. She jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ack!" She turned, "Oh, hi Angela."

"Hey kiddo. Where's Zack?"

"I have _n_o idea. He just vanished."

"Don't worry, he's just a little confused."

"Okay, thanks for helping me get in here, by the way."

"No problem. Just tell your parents that they owe me one. And keep a good reputation with Brennan and Cam."

"Will do."

Angela smiled, remembering her friends that were Lily's parents. Her mother, Mara, was an eccentric fashion designer, and her father, Joseph, was an self-proclaimed artist, covering books, art and photography. It figured that they thought it was perfectly normal that their daughter wanted to solve murders.

She turned, "And tell your mom she still owes me fifty dollars for that bar tab."

"Alright."

Angela walked off, and Lily turned back to her mindless finger-tapping.

Eventually, she stood, staring at the nearby body. She reached out to poke the face.

"I wouldn't do that."

Lily straightened quickly, and stared at the tall woman.

"Dr. Saroyan! Um….Hi?"

The woman laughed at the young girl, "It's alright, Lily. It's just not a good idea. This one was burned."

"Oh," Lily said studying the corpse, "You're right."

"I've heard a lot about you, Lily. You're a bright star, but your reckless enthusiasm and love for answers gets in your way. Luckily, that might just help you here."

"Thanks." The girl grinned.

"Anytime. Now, where's Zack?"

"You're the second person to ask me that, Dr. Saroyan."

"Let me guess…. Angela?"

"Yeah…. How'd you know?"

"I know all of my workers, grads or not. Good luck." And she turned on her heel and left.

Lily leaned against the desk, going over her mental staff list.

_Well, that leaves Dr. Hodgins and the infamous Agent Booth. Can't wait._

She turned to the burnt corpse again, "At least you don't have any expectations of me, or judge me. You know, I dress like this because of my family, my personality, and the fact that you can still be proud, even dressed like this."

"I wouldn't be so sure on the expectations, Lily."

She knew that voice, "Hi, Dr. Brennan."

"You're going to have to hurry Lily, we have a new case, and Zack is already in my office." The woman strode off.

"Well…..Crash course seems to be the way to go here. Cool!" She hurried after the retreating woman, feeling a great anticipation.

There was no fear in her heart.


End file.
